


Crimson

by MissSutcliff



Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars, F/M, Grey Jedi - Twelve, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Lady - Missy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Crimson:Das Licht ihres Lichtschwertes ist so rot wie ihre Lippen
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344166





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212475) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 



Es wird schwieriger dem Ruf der Dunkelheit zu widerstehen, denkt der Doctor, vor allem, wenn sie es ist, die auf der anderen Seite steht, ihn verführend, ihn rufend, versuchend ihn zu diesem Ort von Mord und Chaos zu bringen, dem er nicht entfliehen können wird. Er kann sie jetzt sogar sehen, auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes, getränkt in Blut und Feuer, in dem Chaos schwelgend.

Es wird schwerer die Dunkelheit zu ignorieren die in ihm scheint und er kann fühlen wie sie das Gemetzel und Abschlachten für einen Moment stoppt, als sie darauf wartet das er fällt. Auf der anderen Seite leckt Missy sich die Lippen, rot wie das Plasma ihres Schwertes und lächelt.

Nicht heute.

Aber bald.

**Author's Note:**

> So erstmal der Letzte für heute, die restlichen drei (aktuell) folgen demnächst.


End file.
